


Stop! No, Keep Going!

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Alpha Clark Kent and Omega Bruce Wayne [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Established Relationship, Intersex Bruce, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Married Sex, Mpreg, Office Sex, Omega Bruce Wayne, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex, marital sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex without protection. The result is a statistic, but Bruce has to admit, sex is awesome without it. </p><p>This is an accidental duplicate submission and I'm putting it in the series because, I don't want to delete all those comments and kudos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop! No, Keep Going!

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd.

The Watchtower had always been somewhat deserted on holidays. It’s February, so most of the members of the Justice League, from the seniors right down to the rookies, were all on day off. Some of the staff and League members who didn’t have anyone to spend the day and night with stayed, filling in for others who took the day off.

The same could probably be said for Wayne Tower, like how he let his secretary take half the day off. After she politely asked (begged), he sent out a memo that those who had significant others they’d like to be with, could leave two hours early, and that he wasn’t going to take that out of their paycheck. Hey, they all could use a break, right?

He planned on surprising Clark and taking him to a fancy place for dinner, but that didn’t happen, because at precisely twelve noon, he’d been ambushed at his office by none other than Clark Kent, holding a bag of takeout from that one inn they stayed at once in Italy, which had amazing home cooking. He knew when he saw the print on the paper bag.

They weren’t able to eat the food though. It sat on Bruce’s large desk, waiting to be opened.

And Bruce ended up on the sofa on his back, naked, legs spread and hooked on the fold of Clark’s arms, full of cock, and shivering from his first orgasm, all while Clark stayed sheathed inside of him, kneading his breast and sucking on his neck. Arms around Clark’s hair, he grabbed a fistful of his mate’s hair, and wished his nails left welts on his back. His breath was stuck in his chest, and was only able to make a sound and take in some air when the wave had passed.

“Mmm,” Bruce moaned when Clark’s lips moved from his neck to meet his own.

Clark pulled back to admire his work. Bruce, heavily panting, covered in sweat despite the air conditioning, skin flushed red, and lips so used and bitten. And of course, those beautiful pussy lips parted so exquisitely wide by his cock.

“You better…” said Bruce breathlessly. “Be done by the next two orgasms, because the food is getting cold,”

Clark chuckled. “It just…you at your desk, it turns me on, you know?” he ran his hand up and down Bruce’s thigh. “Forgot about the food,”

“This isn’t one of your ‘I’d love to fuck you on this surface’ is it?”

Bruce wanted to punch that shit eating grin off his mate’s face, and he was ready to, but Clark pulled himself halfway out and push right back in in an angle that pushed all of buttons all at the same time. Bruce’s toes curled as the breath was knocked right out of him when Clark started pounding into him again.

“Unh!”

Every time Clark pushed into his folds and hit his insides he groaned. Clark stayed upright, and Bruce peered down at their groins, watching that delicious cock fuck his cunt, loving the perverse sound of skin slapping skin, and absolutely relishing the pleasure of feeling the head of that cock press up against cervix. Bruce grunted, threw his head back, and clawed the sofa.

He should say no. Bruce should tell Clark to stop.

“Keep going!” Bruce burst out. “Oh, keep going--!”

Clark obliged. He’d never be able to tell Bruce no in bed. He wrapped his hand around Bruce’s own leaking cock, but Bruce brushed his hand away, and pulled him down to kiss him.

Bruce bit Clark’s lower lip, and he swore this was one of the dirtiest, open mouthed kisses they’ve had. Clark licked down his jaw as he again wrapped his arms around Clark’s shoulders, and his legs around Clark’s waist, keeping them pressed together. Clark sucked on Bruce’s neck, his hands firm on the sofa and Bruce’s legs still hooked on his arms, keeping them from falling to the floor.

“Bruce, I’m gonna come,” Clark whispered in his ear.

This was dangerous.

Danger that Bruce’s logic registered, but his body didn’t. As soon as those words left Clark’s lips, Bruce felt his insides flood with warmth, and he too released, spilling onto his stomach, tightening his grip on Clark, pushing Clark back inside him rather than letting him pull out.

“Mmm,” Clark pressed kisses on Bruce’s neck and jawline and loomed over him when Bruce let go of him.

Bruce looked up at Clark’s perfect face. “You didn’t wear a condom,” said Bruce lightly in between breaths. “You do know there’s a twenty five percent chance of getting pregnant out of a heat cycle, right?” (1)

Clark paled. “Oh God, Bruce, I’m sorry—”

“Calm down,” Bruce pulled him back down and kissed the corner of his lips. “You better hope I’m in that seventy five percent, because we have a lot more fucking to do today,” he grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day,”

Clark let out a relieved laugh. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bruce. I love you,”

“I love you, too,”

It was five weeks later, in the media room with Bruce and the kids, watching a movie, did Clark hear another heartbeat join Bruce’s.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I made it up okay i just want a baby in that belly


End file.
